The Resurrection of Bass
by Ace Sniper 74
Summary: Bass is revived and is destroying the world. Its up to X, Zero, and Axl to stop him.
1. Introduction

The Resurrection of Bass

Disclaimer- I do not own Megaman or any of the other characters in this story. Capcom does.

Chapter 1-The year is 22XX AD. It is a different world. Reploids, neutral robots, live along humans in peace. But evil robots, known as mavericks, are a constant problem. Luckily, there are maverick hunters to keep them at bay. And this is the story of the top three hunters and an old foe.


	2. The problem at the mine

The resurrection of Bass, chapter 2

It seemed to be a quiet day at hunter base. No mavericks were out harming the world, no villainous plots by the evil sigma, not even a cat stuck up a tree that needed rescued! It was absolutely quiet. It had been so for two weeks now.

"Arg, this is driving me crazy!" The young hunter, Axl, yelled. "If something doesn't happen soon, I'm gonna go nuts!"

"Calm down Axl," said Megaman X, "If nothing is going on, than that's a good sign that everything is safe."

"X is right," said Zero, "Besides, we could use the brake."

"Ya, I guess your right," Axl replied. Then as if cue, all their communicators beeped, indicating that they had a problem. So they ran out of their room to the control center where their commander, Signas, greeted them.

"Is there a problem, commander?" X asked.

"No, nothing major guys," Signas said, "I just need you three to check something out for me." Signas walked over to his computer, pressed a few buttons, and onscreen appeared a map. A small red dot was flashing at a certain location.

"The mining quarry?" Zero asked. "What's happening there?"

"The miners think they found something important, but they can't get to it. I need you three to clear a path for them." Signas told the team.

"Ok, we understand," X said. He turned to Zero and Axl. "Lets go guys." And with that they were sent to the location.


	3. A figure appears

The resurrection of Bass-Chapter 3

X, Zero, and Axl arrived at the quarry. There were several drilling machines out side. The place was quiet. Oddly quiet.

"What happened?" Said X. "Where is everyone?"

"There was no sign of a struggle," Zero said examining the site.

"We'd better stay on our toes," said Axl, drawing his guns.

"There's no need for that yet," X said, lowering Axl's guns. "Maybe everyone is just still inside." They ran to the entrance to the mine. It was totally dark. They took out some lights and stared looking around.

"Hello?" X yelled. His voice echoed off the wall of the cave they were in. They continued down the pathway and came to a giant steel door.

"What?" Zero said. "What the hell is a giant steel door doing in the middle of a cave?"

"I dunno, but look, its open," Axl pointed out.

"Ya, there might be someone in there," Zero answered. They all walked through the door. Inside was what looked like the ruins of a building of some sort. There was fallen rubble and scraps of metal all over.

"Eww, what happened here?" Zero asked, kicking a pile of rubble away. All of a sudden, X felt very uneasy.

"Guys, I've got a very bad feeling about this," he said.

"What's up?" Axl said, raising his guns again. "Are we about to be attacked?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…I feel like..i've been here before," X said.

"What? That's impossible!" Zero replied, "By the looks of things this place has been destroyed for at least a thousand years."

"I know, I know, but it's just a feeling." But then they heard something. It sounded like someone walking. The trio turned around.

"Who's there?" X asked. The sound of walking just continued. Then they could see a figure.

"Megaman, your just making this easier on me," said a mysterious voice. They saw a flash of light and a humming sound.

"He's got a gun! Hit the dirt!" Zero yelled. A blast of light flew at them, but they ducked just in time. X had his blaster charging, Zero unsheathed his sword, and Axl aimed his gun at the figure.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" X yelled behind his blaster.

"Megaman, don't tell me you don't remember who I am," said the voice, still not revealing his identity.

"My name is Megaman X, and I don't have time for memory games. Tell us who you are, or were going to take you in!"

"That's just like you isn't it, always trying to talk your way out of things." The figure shot another blast that X and his crew, but this time he hit X and knocked him down.

"X!" Axl yelled, looking at his fallen leader. Axl then looked at Zero, as if waiting for instructions.

"Take him down!" Zero yelled as he ran up to the figure. He jumped into the air and did an overhead slash. But the figure grabbed his beamsaber and blocked him in midair.

"Your new, not strong, but new." The figure blasted zero right in the chest, and sent him flying back next to Axl. Axl realized that he was outmatched, and if he stayed, he would die. He grabbed his friends and prepared to teleport back to hunter base. But before he could leave the figure spoke again.

"Tell them Bass is back, and hungry for revenge."


	4. Questions

The Resurrection of Bass-Chapter 4

"Ouch…. what happened?" X said as he stared at a bright light.

"He's coming to, that's a good sign," said a voice.

"Ugg, am I dead?"

"No, your ok, your back at hunter base." X identified the person to be a surgeon. He was safe. For now. X sat up with a start.

"Where's Zero and Axl!"

"It's ok, there fine," said another surgeon reassuringly. X looked to his left and saw Zero asleep on a bed next to him.

"Zero is in one piece, but where is Axl?" X thought to himself. Well Axl did make out ok, and if it wasn't for Axl, its possible that none of them would've survived. But Signas and Alia were questioning Axl. Axl sat down in a chair and Signas sat across the table from him. Alia sat behind glass, keyboard at her fingertips.

"Alright Axl, what happened?" Signas asked. Axl took a second to gather and arrange his thoughts. When he was done, he spoke.

"Well, when we got to the mine no one was there. We went inside the cave and found a giant steel door that was open," Axl said. He then paused to think more. Signas drummed his fingers patiently on the table. Alia was typing everything Axl had said. "Then when we went through, we found the ruins of something, then we saw someone. None of us got a good look at him, but he took us all down. I had enough energy to teleport us out of there, but he said his name was Bass, and he wanted revenge."

"Bass….Bass… doesn't sound familiar," Signas said as he pondered carefully. "Alia, run a search in the prison records for someone named Bass."

"Yes sir!" Alia said. She began typing very fast. She had accessed the prison mainframe and searched for Bass. Nothing came up. "Sir, nothing appeared in the prison archives."

"Hmm..look for what you can," Signas said. He turned to Axl, "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes commander, I'm sure," he said.

"Alright, you can leave Axl." And with that Axl got up went to his room. He thought that he might be able to sleep this off. But little did he know, the trouble was only beginning.


	5. Infiltration

The Resurrection of Bass-Chapter 5

At about the same time that X was recovering and Axl was being questioned, another event was occurring. Bass was about to initiate phase one of his plan. He had approached the end of a mountainside overlooking a huge fortress.

"So, this is Sigma's tower," he said, "bit smaller than I expected." Bass took a deep sigh and jumped down the mountain. He landed at the base of it and ran towards the tower. He ran past what appeared to be a red flash of light. In a security room of the tower a maverick was watching the security system. Soon a small beeping noise went off. He looked at the pictures of the supposed intruder. The perpetrator's pictures were blurry because of the high speed he was traveling. The operator assumed it to be nothing, cursed the system, and went back to playing gameboy.

Before approaching the door of the tower Bass hid behind a rock and observed his surroundings. He noticed two guards in front of the door and four cameras above them. Bass decided to take out the cameras first. He switched his buster to sniper mode and sniped the four cameras. The guard in the security room paused his game and turned around to notice the cameras were out.

"Guards 1 and 2, report," he said as he spoke through the outside intercom. No answer. He waited and repeated himself. Soon the cameras clicked back on. The first image that could be seen was one of the guards fixing the camera.

"No problems security," the guard said. "We just had a small technical glitch,"

"Alright, just don't let it happen again," the maverick in the security room said, unpaused his game, and complained that he did not get paid enough for his job. But the security guards turned around and faced the other way. Bass walked past them and they didn't even flinch.

"Holograms," Bass said, "they always come through in a pinch." He walked inside and entered a corridor. He heard guards walking down the hall talking to one another. Bass remained calm, and pressed a button on his arm, making him seem like one of the guards.

"Oh, hey," the first guard, "Where are you stationed at?" Bass used his scanners to do a full analysis on the guard. He finds that the guard is stationed at sector B12, so he says that he is stationed at B12.

"Oh, excellent," said the guard, "you're our replacement."

"Very well, you two go on your break, I'll take over for you." Bass said. The guards left the corridor. Bass did a quick scan of the tower and deduced that the fastest was to get to Sigma's control room was to use the service elevator on the basement floor. So he got in an elevator and proceeded to the service elevator. There was a big burly guard in front of it.

"What are you doing here, your not authorized to be here," the guard said.

"Move please, I need to use this elevator," Bass said.

"No."

"Hmm..ok, how about you look the other way real quick," Bass said while slipping a huge wad of money into the guards hand.

"Would you look at that," the guard said, while looking at his watch, "3:30, my break time." The guard left his post, taking Bass' bribe.

"Idiot," Bass said to himself as he got in the elevator. He resumed his normal form and pressed the button that would take him to Sigma's level. "Phase one, complete, phase two, now commencing."


	6. The collapse of the tower

The resurrection of Bass-Chapter 6

Axl waked down the long hallway towards his room. Many things were running thought his head. Who is Bass? Why did he attack? How was he strong enough to take us all down?

"Wait a minute," Axl thought, "Bass called him Megaman instead of X, and X said he felt like he had been here before. Are those two things linked in any way?" But then his communicator went off. He answered it to find that the commander was on the line.

"Commander, did you find anything out about Bass?" Axl said as he answered.

"No, we didn't, but there's a bigger problem at hand. Sigma's tower has collapsed all of a sudden."

"What! How did that happen?"

"We don't know, but it's bound to be band news. I'm sending you and X to go investigate to see if you can find anything."

"But what about Zero?"

"He's still recovering, get ready. You'll be leaving soon. Signas out." The communication link broke. Axl sighed and went to the war room to wait for X. Very shortly, X arrived, ready to go.

"X, did you here about the mission?"

"Yea, I don't know what happened, but if it took down Sigma's tower, it has to be bad." X paused for a second, then he spoke. "When I was out, I had a dream." Axl was confused for a second. He didn't know that that X could have dreams.

"What was it about?" Axl asked. X sighed deeply.

"I see nothing but darkness, but I hear peoples voices. First I hear an old man, he sounds nervous, he screams, than nothing. Soon after I hear a little girl. She's crying. I hear her beg for mercy, than the screams. After that I woke up." Both of them were silent for a bit.

"Wow, that sounds so sad," Axl said. He didn't know what else to say.

"And the strange thing is, the voices sound so familiar. It's like I heard them before. But I just cant place who they belong to." Axl was silent. He again didn't know what to say. "Well sitting around pouting about it isn't going to get anything done. We've got a job to do. Lets go." X said. He punched the coordinates into his teleportor and blasted off. Axl soon followed behind him.

They soon arrived at the rubble of Sigma's tower. Axl looked around.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we need to split up. You look for any survivors and get them to safety. I'll look for whatever did this." They nodded in acknowledgement to each other and ran off in separate directions. Axl ran and yelled.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He found a pile of rubble and started digging thought it. But to his surprise he found…"Sigma?" Axl found Sigma in the pile of rubble. He didn't know whether he should help him or not. He found his communicator and contacted HQ.

"Commander, I found Sigma in a pile of rubble, what should I do?"

"As much as an threat he is to us, our first priority is to protect the weak. Bring back." Axl teleported himself and Sigma back to HQ. While meanwhile, X made a spectacular discovery.


	7. Hell

The resurrection of Bass-Chapter 7

While Axl retreated back to hunter base with Sigma in hand, X made a discovery. It was down a hall in a room that was still intact. It was sitting in the middle of the room, swirling in a clockwise rotation and just sitting there.

"Is that.." X started, "a transporter gate?" He stared at the swirling orange vortex of energy. "I wonder where it leads?" He realized there was only one way to find out. So he touched it. Nothing happened. So he took a deep breath and stared at it some more. Just as X was entering the portal, Bass was on the other end, commencing the next phase of the plan.

Bass walked down a long hallway. His eyes moved back and fourth. On his left and right he saw jail cells, each with a prisoner or two. He walked all the way to the end of the hallway, looked to the left, stopped, and faced the cell. Inside the cell was an old man sitting on a chair. His face looked at the ground. His pointy gray hair stood out on end.

"Hello Doctor, its been a long time, hasn't it?" Bass said to the prisoner. The old man looked up at Bass.

"Bass, has Megaman finally destroyed you too?" The old man reviled himself to be Dr. Wily.

"No, that cant happen. I need to know something."

"I've been in hell now for more years that I 'vant to count, I haven't had a visitor forever. Please vat do you vant?"

"Your robot masters, where do they go when they get defeated?"

"And vhy should I tell you that?" Bass grabbed Dr. Wily menacingly by the neck.

"Because if you think hell is bad, I will make your after life 10 times worse!"

"Ok, ok, no need to be rash. They go to their own branch of hell. Robot hell."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Bass started to walk away, but was interrupted by Dr. Wily's voice.

"I figured out vhy you could never defeat megaman. It is because he has a heart."

"Than I will reach inside of him and tear it out with my own hands!"

"No, not that kind of a heart. Megaman fought to protect his loved ones. You fought for no better reason that to kill. His loved ones give him strength beyond comprehension."

"I don't need your warning old man, now that I know what to do next, not even megaman can defeat me." And Bass walked out on the doctor and hell.

"Ok, I'm going to do it!" X said. He took another deep breath, wiggled his fingers in and out, ran and dived into the portal.


	8. The fight

The resurrection of Bass-Chapter 8

Axl arrived back at hunter base. He had explained the situation to Signas, and Sigma to the hospital wing. At this time Zero was healed. He strongly disagreed with keeping a murderer at their base, but he didn't have much of a choice. So Zero put up with him, but closely monitored him nonetheless.

Meanwhile, back in hell, Bass was walking back towards the portal he had left. But when he arrived there, X was already there waiting for him.

"Megaman! I didn't anticipate on running into you here. But no matter, this will just make things easier." Bass said to X.

"My name is X, who are you?"

"You still don't remember me, do you? Well then, let me refresh your memory!" Bass yelled as he rushed at X. X charged his buster and stood in a ready position, to try to counter his attackers move. Bass jumped in the air, did a triple front flip, and landed a crushing kick on X. Luckily, X was able to throw his guard up at the last second, and got knocked back 10 feet. His feet left drag marks on the ground. It was now X's turn.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" X said. He stopped charging his buster and fired it right at Bass. Bass drew is fist and punched the blast right back to X, knocking him to the ground.

"That was always like you Megaman, you always tried to talk your way out of things. Well, speech won't save you now!" Bass lunged at X, but X grabbed Bass' arms, and kicked him in the chest, sending him in the opposite direction. Bass landed on his hand and sprung himself on to his feet. X also rose to face the challenge.

"That's it!" X yelled. "I'm not playing around anymore!" X once again drew his buster, but instead of one big charged blast, he fired several smaller faster shots. Bass crossed his arms across his face and blocked all of X's shots

"That's it?" Bass yelled. "Your buster never was up to par with mine!" In a mere second, Bass fired a shot at X that was twice as powerful as his fully charged. X couldn't block it. It hit him and sent him flying. But Bass started running. He soon caught up to the flying X, ran behind him, and started punching the blue maverick hunter. Bass delivered 7 swift, yet powerful, blows. Then he hit with a devastating uppercut, sending X flying into the air. Bass jumped above him, did a front flip, and landed a crushing kick on X's head, sending him into the ground. Bass stayed in midair, readying his buster. "Here comes the pain!" Bass yelled and fired 15 shots of his buster towards X on the ground. All of them hit. Bass landed on the ground. "Pathetic, that's twice I've beaten you in this time. You have grown weak." The last thing X saw was Bass walking through the portal. After that, he slipped into darkness.


	9. The alliance

The resurrection of Bass- Chapter 9

Meanwhile, while X was in hell fighting Bass, Sigma began to come to. He found himself in the hunter base, and was not pleased. Signas wanted to interrogate him to see if he knew anything about Bass, but Zero was ready to throw him out now that he was better. So they compromised. They moved him to a containment cell. Zero, Axl, and Signas all walked down to see if they could get anything out of him.

"I still don't think this is a very good idea, commander," Zero said.

"I know about your insecurity with Sigma, but he might know something that can help us in our battle against Bass," Signas replied. Zero sighed and let the commander resume. But meanwhile in the far reaches of hell, X still lies, battered and beaten. He thought all hope was lost. He wondered what the use of getting up would be. He closed his eyes and got ready to die, when he heard something.

"Don't give up!" he heard. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, and he wasn't entirely sure who it was, thought it sounded vaguely familiar. "You have to get up, you must! You're the only hope for the world!"

"But…Bass…he's too strong," X muttered under his breath.

"No, your stronger, you can do it. You must not give up! You can do it X. You can beat him, my son." At this point X sat up. He got enough energy to rise and walk towards the portal. He walked through it, and was flung back to the remains of Sigma's tower. His body still hurt badly. It was going to be a long hike back to base.

Signas entered the holding cell to interrogate Sigma. Sigma was sitting at the other end of a table, while Signas sat at the end closest to the door. Several lower rank hunters all stood around them, armed with guns. Zero, still not trusting Sigma, stood outside waiting for something to happen. Signas sat down.

"Heard about your tower. What happened?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Well, we believe that Bass had something to do with it. We have been hunting him down for sometime. You might be helping us bring him to justice."

"Again, why would I want your help?"

"Think about it, you could get revenge on the one who destroyed your tower."

"Hmmmm, I am all for vengeance. Very well, but I only help you on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"This alliance is only temporary, and after this Bass fellow goes down, my tower is rebuilt and I regain my status."

"Deal," Signas said.

"Why would the commander so willingly agree to his conditions?" Axl asked Zero.

"As much as I hate to say it, this is the only way we get that slime bag to help us." Zero said.

But in another section of hell, Bass gets ready for the next phase of his plan. Releasing Wily's robot masters onto the earth.


	10. The upgrade

The resurrection of Bass-chapter 10

Bass stood on a mountain, overlooking the hunter base. He had recently been in hell and found the part of it where the robot masters went. While there he had placed a portal that would lead them to the very spot he stood. But unfortunately, the portal was only strong enough to bring 8 robot masters back. It was a matter of minuets before they appeared.

First, it was Protoman. Then Gutsman appeared. Cutman stepped out after that. Soon after it was Tengu man who appeared. Then it was Flashman who walked out. Shortly then it was Woodman who emerged from hell. Then Dustman walked out, and after him, it was skull man.

"My brothers!" Bass yelled. "I have summoned you from hell to close old wounds. Who is the one who destroyed you?"

Everyone but Gutsman yelled "Megaman!" Gutsman looked back and forth, then said, "Um..ya, Megaman!"

"And who will you destroy now to carry out revenge?"

Again, everyone yelled the same answer, and Gutsman waited and said, "Ya, that guy!"

"He and his associates are down in that base, unaware of our presence. If you wish to quench your thirst for vengeance, you will travel down and storm the base!"

Everyone, including Gutsman this time, cheered triumphantly. They have been in robot hell for too long now, and they didn't intend to go back anytime soon. They were ready for a fight, and they were going to get one.

"Leave none standing! Now, go!" Bass yelled as he pointed at the base. The robot masters yelled and charged in the direction of the base. "Excellent," Bass said, "those idiots should prove to be a fine distraction. Then I can initiate the final phase of my plan." Bass walked slowly off in the opposite direction of the base.

Meanwhile, about twenty minuets before this happened, a battle worn X made his way back home. He had entered and walked though the hallway in the direction of his room. He ignored anyone who tried to ask him if he was ok. He walked in, sat on the bed, thought for two minuets, got up, and punched the wall hard out of anger.

"Damn it!" X yelled, "Why can't I beat him? Who is he?" X punched the wall again, but instead of leaving a dent in it, he heard a loud metallic clang. X was confused. He touched the spot on the wall again, but then a large metallic safe fell out. It landed at X's feet. "What the heck is this?" he said as he picked it up. He knocked on it a couple times. Be the looks of it, this has been abandoned for thousands of years. On the box, he noticed a small keypad.

The keypad was small and rectangular. It was a four-digit number. X's mind raced on the numbers on the keypad. It could be anything. Luckily, he had his code breaker unit and placed it on the box. The code breaker beeped and buzzed until it was done. The box popped open and a small message-recording unit appeared inside it. X took it out and pressed play. A hologram of an old man with a fluffy white beard appeared.

"X, if your reciving this message, than you have done well to find it. Chances are that Bass has returned, and he is too powerful to match. Our enemy, Dr Wily, upgraded Bass so much that he went mad with power and sent his creator to his own grave. Bass also killed the remaining robot masters that Wily had leftover. He than came here to kill us. He killed your sister, Roll. He killed Rush, your dog. It is inevitable that I am to be killed next. At your current state, you will not be able to defeat him. Inside this player you will find a chip that will upgrade you enough to stand up to his power. You must put this on your hard drive. You can defeat him. You can do it, my son." The transmission ended. X held the chip in his hand.

"Father," he said. "I know what I must do."


	11. Skullman

The resurrection of Bass-Chapter 11

There was a catastrophe going off at hunter base. The alarms were beeping and Axl and Zero were running towards the trouble.

"What's going on?" Axl asked.

"A whole bunch of Mavericks are attacking the base. Our front line has been decimated."

"We better hurry!" Axl began to run faster, drawing his guns. Zero was able to catch up easily. They made it to a large square room in the base. Zero took out his sword.

"Someone's here. I can feel it." He started looking around the dark room. Axl pointed his guns in different directions. Two bright red eyes lit up in the dark.

"Over there!" Axl yelled.

"Hmmm…. neither of you are Megaman, but you'll make a fine warm up." The figure with the eyes said. He jumped into the light to reveal himself.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I am Skullman, and now you are dead!" Skullman fired his arm cannon at Zero, but Zero deflected it quickly.

"You'll have to do better that that," Zero said. He charged towards Skullman and slashed him several times, hitting him each time. Meanwhile Axl was firing away with his guns, hitting Skullman occasionally.

"You two are better than I thought," Skullman said, "but you can't beat me." He ran into a dark section of the room and fired random shots from his arm cannon. One hit Axl, knocking him down, but with a handspring, he was able to get on his feet again.

"Hey Zero, lets use our new move!"

"Ya, that should finish him off!" Zero said. Axl jumped high into the air. Zero moved under him and Axl landed on his shoulder. Axl jumped off, did a front flip, and hovered in the air. Zero did a back flip into the air. Axl caught him, and threw him into the ground. As soon as Zero landed, he stuck his hand into the ground and several rows of pure energy emerged from the ground, supposedly hitting Skullman. Zero landed.

"That did it!" Axl said. But as the dust cleared, they saw Skullman, who had his skull shield around him.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention, that my skull shield can block any attack?" Skullman said

"Damn, how do we get around that shield?" Zero said.

"There's no need," Skullman said, as he disappeared into the dark corner again.

"Axl, can you see him?" Zero asked. Axl didn't respond. "Axl?" Zero turned around to see Skullman holding Axl in a headlock, his arm cannon charging and pointed to the young hunter's head.

"Make a move, and your friend looses his noggin." Skullman said.

"What a coward, using a little kid as a shield!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Shut up!" Skullman yelled. He tightened his grip on Axl's neck, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"I can cut you in two before you can even blink," Zero said.

"Are you willing to take that bet?" Skullman said.

"Zero….help…me.." Axl said in-between breaths. Zero could destroy his new foe, but he had no idea how fast this guy was. He was gambling with Axl's life.

"The clock is ticking!" Skullman said as he again tightened his grip on Axl's neck. But at that point an unseen blast was fired. A hole emerged in the middle of Skullman's body. Skullman looked at it, looked up, and fell over, releasing Axl. Axl fell to the ground, catching his breath. Zero looked up to see a familiar figure, pointing his buster at the robot master.

"Miss me guys?" X said with a smile.


	12. Dustman

The Resurrection of Bass-Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a little while to update. I've been busy with school and sports. But anyway here it is. Oh, and I don't know if its really called a dust blast, but my story, my logic.

"X, your back!" Axl said.

"And you took that looser down with one shot. Where were you?" Zero asked.

"Let's just say, I was finding myself," X said. Zero and Axl were confused, but didn't ask. "We'd better move on, there's probably more of them."

"Ok, lead the way," Axl said. The trio walked down a hallway until they came to a domed area. When they arrived, they saw someone standing on a raised platform.

"Megaman, so you're finally here. Just know that your little friends aren't going to help you," said their new foe.

"Dustman, long time no see. So you're still working as a low life goon," X said.

"Ohhh, you just made your last mistake!" Dustman jumped off the platform he was on and landed on the ground.

"Hold still!" Axl said, firing his guns. But Dustman fired a dust blast and canceled out all of Axl's shots.

"Haha, you need to do better than that!" Dustman than jumped up and did a flying kick, right into Axl's face. He jumped off and landed next to Zero. Zero attacked Dustman several times, but he missed and Dustman grabbed him by the legs and chucked him at X. The two hunters collided into one another with powerful force, and fell to the ground.

"Ok X, any ideas?" Zero asked as he got to his feet.

"Hmmmmm, yes, but you all have to follow my instructions exactly," X said.

"Silence!" Dustman said, "I will kill you all now!" Dustman ran, jumped, and did a flying kick.

"I'll get him!" Zero said.

"No, wait till he gets closer, than block him," X said. Dustman cam real close to Zero, but he held up his beam saber and caught Dustman in midair. Dustman stayed suspended in the air, balancing off of Zero's saber. Zero pushed him off his weapon and sent him into the air. X than charged his blaster in an instant, jumped off the wall, into the air, and aimed his blaster right into Dustman's face. He fired it right at him and sent Dustman right into the ground. Axl saw this as an ample opportunity to be useful and as Dustman fell to the ground, he bombarded him with his guns. Zero ran over and slashed Dustman slashed him several times. X also joined in the fun and brought much pain by blasting lots of shots from his buster. The smoke cleared and Dustman was no more.

"Ya, we did it! Great strategy X," Axl said.

"Thanks, but we have to move on, there's more to do," X said. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. A dark figure loomed over them.

"So, Megaman and his friends have already made it through two of my robot masters. It's time to initiate delta strike." Bass said. He pressed a button on his control panel and laughed maniacally. He knew that in a matter of minuets his foe would be no more.


End file.
